Grumblegard, Part 1
}} "Grumblegard, Part 1" is the thirteenth episode of the first season of Dragons: Rescue Riders. It was released on September 27, 2019. Overview Major Events *The Baby Shriekscales, and by extend the Piercing Shriekscales, appear for the first time. *Grumblegard makes his first appearance. Synopsis Dak, Winger, and Burple perform tricks in the air, when they notice a pair of baby Piercing Shriekscales being chased by a pack of wolves. Dak and Winger save them and decide to bring the hatchlings to The Roost for protection. Burple lets the Shriekscales ride on his back and caresses them. Winger tells Burple that the babies couldn't understand him, and the group flies towards the Roost. At the Roost, the other Rescue Riders try to take care of all the dragon hatchlings. Cutter gives Sizzle a bath, while the Slobber Smelter's sibling play on a wheelbarrow. They almost destroy the Dragon Diary with their saliva, but Leyla saves just in time. Meanwhile, Aggro teaches Heatey how to shoot fire properly, but the baby almost sets the grass on fire. Just then, Dak, Winger, and Burple arrive with the Shriekscale hatchlings, and everyone gets annoyed at the thought of more babies. Leyla takes the two babies inside the Roost, where she analyses them and identifies them as Piercing Shriekscales. Meanwhile, Heatey, Sizzle, and his sibling create havoc outside, forging Cutter to save them. Leyla then realizes that they can't take care properly of all six hatchlings, and they need a solution. Just then, the Shriekscales start screaming for food. Leyla and Dak take them outside and offer them a pumpkin and some fish, but the hatchlings refuse them. Leyla checks her Dragon Diary and finds out that Shriekscales eat Crimson Pine bark. She and Dak go ask Chief Duggard if there is any Crimson Pine on Huttsgalor. The three traveled to a section of the island where Crimson Pine grew, but discovered that all the trees were cut. Returning to the Roost, Duggard points out on a map a few islands that may have Crimson Pine. Dak asks about a large island, which Duggard recognizes as Hazard Island. He warns Dak and Leyla of the dangers of the islands, claiming that no viking who went there ever returned. Despite the chief's warning, Dak decides to go to Hazard Island. Later, Dak feeds Winger, Burple, and Aggro some fish and prepares to leave. Cutter states his disappointment of not being able to leave the Roost, having to take care of the three Slobber Smelters. Leyla advises him not to go to Hazard Island, but Dak only promises to check the rest of the islands, too. After they leave, Leyla and Summer agree that Dak will go straight to Hazard Island. Dak's group fly quickly over several unnamed islands with a quick glance and bee-line for Hazard Island. In the distance, they see Crimson Pine at the pinnacle of the island. However, they have great difficulty getting closer due to a strong wind. They finally land on the island and are about to harvest the bark, when a large angry older dragon confronts them. He accuses them of trespassing on his island and stealing from him. The Riders attempt to explain why they are taking something from his island, but he is not concerned with the reason. Each Rider is not able to subdue the old dragon and his wind attack, so Dak pretends to be blown off Winger's back and get caught by Burple and fly away. However, Burple actually flew away with a log while Dak remained on the island to gather bark in secret. The old dragon - Grumblegard - catches him anyway, and again attacks. Winger finally fires at the rocks above Grumblegard's head and brings them down on him. The Riders quickly gather bark and leave. Grumblegard warns that they have made an enemy today. Characters People *Dak voiced by Nicolas Cantu *Duggard voiced by Carlos Alazraqui *Elbone *Hannahr *Leyla voiced by Brennley Brown *Magnus Finke (mentioned) *Marena voiced by Grey Griffin Dragons *Aggro voiced by Marsai Martin *Baby Shriekscales *Burple voiced by Noah Bentley *Cutter voiced by Andre Robinson *Grumblegard voiced by John C. McGinley *Heatey *Sizzle voiced by Carlos Alazraqui *Sizzle's Siblings *Summer voiced by Skai Jackson *Winger voiced by Zach Callison *Winger's Mother (mentioned) Dragon Species *Fastfin *Fire Fury *Foreverhorn *Hideous Heatwing *Piercing Shriekscale *Relentless Razorwing *Rockspitter *Slobber Smelter *Swiftwing Locations *Huttsgalor **The Roost *Hazard Island *Sea Stacks *Unnamed Islands Objects *Chiefly Helmet of Chiefdom *Dragon Diary *Magnus' Auto Lumberjack Machine (mentioned) *Saddle Flora and Fauna *Apple *Crimson Pine *Fish **Giant Scrugfish **Silver Snapper *Oak *Pumpkin *Tiger *Wolf Events and Practices *’’Baa Baa Black Sheep’’ Site Navigation Category:Dragons: Rescue Riders